


a father figure, a sapphic woman, and a trans man walk into the supermarket

by vinndetta



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Sam Kinsey, F/F, F/M, Father Figure Lorenzo Santella, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Alex Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: Lorenzo does not expect to bump into Sam and Alex in the market, but guess who happens to do so anyway.
Relationships: Ash Donovan/Ryland/Alex Taylor (Good Game) (background), Ash Donovan/Sam Kinsey (background), Sam Kinsey & Alex Taylor (Good Game) & Lorenzo Santella
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Game Grumps Holiday Exchange 2019





	a father figure, a sapphic woman, and a trans man walk into the supermarket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vziii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vziii/gifts).



> hope you like this:)  
> takes place anywhere in the series, i'm actually not sure, but at first i was imagining it's post-canon.

The truth of the matter is, Lorenzo doesn't do much shopping.

He's not the kind of person that has fun going on shopping runs for clothing or food. It's just something that he has to do, like a chore or a task.

As he ruminates on pointless things as he goes through the aisles of the nearest supermarket (that he's completely forgotten the name of), he finds himself in the sparse clothing section.

He doesn't need clothes, but he could grab some new items, he supposes. Now that he's part of a gaming team, he guesses to himself that it's about time he should start trying out the new trends in clothing, now that he's going to be going out to events more often.

"Lorenzo!"

He spins around.

There, in the flesh, is Sam Kinsey, his teammate. Well, speak of the devil and he should appear (not that Sam is the devil, but he would consider anyone a devil if they bumped into him in public).

"Sam."

"Didn't think I'd see you here." She gives him a soft smile, walking towards him with a basket of her own.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." He nods. He doesn't know what to say - he doesn't know Sam that well, but he does know that she seems to be interesting and fun. To tell the truth, he feels a bit isolated from everyone else on the team in part due to his mannerisms and his age. But he supposes he finds a bit of comfort seeing a friendly, familiar face.

Lorenzo shifts awkwardly. "So... what are you looking for here?"

"Well, it's more of what Alex is looking for. He wanted to go get some stuff, but also grab some clothes, and I guess he needed expert advice." Sam hummed. "Not that I'm an expert, but it's nice to hang out with him."

"Alex is here, too? Hm." Lorenzo looks around.

Indeed, there he is, about fifteen feet away, looking at the clothes.

Sam rolls her eyes, marching towards him, already spewing out choice words. Lorenzo picks up his basket and follows her, as he supposes it's the polite thing to do.

"You don't need another one, do you?"

"I do, you don't understand!! I lost one, so now I have to replace it!"

Sam turns towards Lorenzo. "I swear, if I wasn't with him, he'd be spending all his money again on fruitless things."

Alex looks up. "Oh, hey, Lorenzo! What's up?"

"Nothing much." Lorenzo smiles at him. "Don't go spending all your money - you still need to save money for rent."

"Oh, yeah," Alex scratches his head. "Sam and Ryland were helping me out with budgeting. Now that I know what a budget is, I can help Ryland with rent in the next coming months!"

"You..." Lorenzo looks at him dumbfoundedly. "You didn't know what a _budget_ was?!"

"How was I to know? No one taught me anything! I got kicked out of the house when I was sixteen, and no one bothered to teach me anything..."

"See? Someone has to teach this dysfunctional being how to at least pretend to be an adult."

"Nothing like enlisting your girlfriend's girlfriend to help, right?"

"Right, yeah." Sam sighs.

Lorenzo looks on, amused. Everyone in this team had such character, that it often felt like a sitcom just being in the same room as two of them. He's glad he was asked to be a part of Esports People, despite everything.

"No, Alex, put down the shirt." Sam squints at Alex, sheepishly holding the shirt in his hands.

"Listen, I _need_ another Hawaiian shirt. After I lost one of my favorites, I definitely need to replace it!"

"How do you _lose_ a shirt?" Lorenzo asks absentmindedly, placing down his shopping basket.

"Well-"

"Alex was lounging with his boyfriend and girlfriend when it ripped when it stretched too far. He mourned it and even gave it a fake burial."

"That shirt meant a lot to me! It had tons of sentimental value!"

"You were so dramatic, it took your boyfriend hours of convincing you to use the fabric as a cloth instead of throwing it away."

"If it wasn't Ryland, it would have taken at least another couple of hours of convincing."

"What about Ash?"

"... probably the same amount as Ryland."

"I swear, you are hopeless."

"What's so important about a Hawaiian shirt anyway?" Lorenzo butts in. "It's just a shirt, yeah?"

"It's not just a shirt!"

"It's just a shirt, but... well, you know, it's like that stereotype."

"What stereotype?" Lorenzo squints.

"You know, the stereotype that dads, lesbians, and trans men love Hawaiian shirts?"

Lorenzo nods. Sam's dating Ash, as evidenced by the small public displays of affection whenever they're hanging out with each other. Alex is trans, at least that's what he assumes by the pink, white, and blue striped pin on his jacket all the time. That leaves...

"Sam, you're a lesbian?" Alex questions.

"Actually, I'm not a lesbian. I'm... bi? But I'm still sapphic in some way, so I think it counts, at least for this occasion."

"I guess? The specifics don't matter."

Lorenzo furrows his brows. "Wait, I'm a... dad?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Well, I was just saying that Hawaiian shirts were pretty queer, not that you're a father-"

"I'm not a _father_." Lorenzo laughs nervously. "I... don't have children."

"Well, still, you're _like_ a dad!"

"A dad?"

"A dad?!" Sam echoes, mouth gaping.

"Well, not like a dad figure; haha, that'd be _weird_ , I don't need _any_ dad at all," Alex rambles, hands flying in the air to try to explain himself. "It's just like... well, you're the right age and all, and like. Yeah! You just have... dad energy!"

"Dad energy?"

"Alex, it's okay if you see Lorenzo as your father figure-"

"I don't see him as my father figure; I don't know where you got that idea from, but I certainly do not!"

"Alex, don't deny it-"

"Sam, I'm just stating the truth, and the truth is that I don't see anyone as a father figure, _least_ of all Lorenzo!"

"Uh-huh, sure!"

"I'm serious, I'm..."

Alex trails off, realizing that he's been backed into a corner and he now has no idea what to say. In response, he takes off, running into a nearby aisle.

"Hey! Get back here!"

As Sam starts to chase after him, Lorenzo is left standing in the store to wonder what the hell just happened.

Lorenzo turns back to his shopping basket.

He's certainly learned a lot more about his "teammates" now - before, Alex and Ryland were his tenants who were always late on payments, and everyone else were practically strangers to him. Maybe... just maybe, a better word would be "friends."

He takes a Hawaiian shirt off the racks and folds it nicely to place inside his basket.

There's a small smile on Lorenzo's face as he picks up the basket to continue shopping.


End file.
